


구두상자

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	구두상자

그가 연락하기 전에 먼저 찾으러 갈 방법은 없다고 해도 과언이 아니었지만, 이쪽도 경찰청에서 잔뼈가 굵었다. 그 셜록 홈즈는 늘, "당신이 잘 하는 것을 해요. 체포 말이죠."라고 빈정거리기는 했지만, 수사는 결코 관찰과 추론만으로 해결되는 것이 아니다. 아무리 완벽한 결론을 도출했다 하더라도, 실제 범인을 잡아넣기 전까지는 아무것도 이루어졌다고 말할 수 없는 것이 또 이 세계의 일이었다. 그리고 그, 체포라는 일에는 언제나 끈기가 필요했고. 그를 만나는 데, 이 끈기라는 덕목보다 더 소중한 것은 없었다.

"......연락처를 알려드린 적은 없습니다만."

그리고 마침내, 레스트레이드 경감은 꾸준한 인내의 끝에 결국 마이크로프트 홈즈의 안가 중 한 곳을 찾아내는 데 성공했다. 물론, 그 끈질긴 추적의 대상은 놀랍지도 않다는 듯 그를 바라보다가, 어깨를 으쓱해 보일 뿐이었지만, 그래도 적어도 한 번은 더 만나야 했다. 그는 레스트레이드에게 종종 셜록 홈즈의 감시를 부탁했고, 때로는 다트무어에서의 그 일 처럼 셜록을 따라가 현장에서 지원하면서, 동시에 그를 통제하고 감시할 것을 요구하기도 했다. 말하자면, 그가 생각하기에 그렉 레스트레이드라는 사내는 동생을 맡겨놓을 수 있는 꽤 성실한 유모였다. 아마도 그 뿐이었으리라. 하지만.

"전해드릴 게 있어서요."  
"오."  
"아시겠지만 셜록은 제 사무실에 자주 드나들었죠. 그래서......"

옆구리에 끼고 있던, 한때 하얀 색이었던 낡은 구두상자를 들어보였다. 경찰용 단화가 들어있던 상자였다. 셜록은 갓 구두를 꺼낸 이 상자를 쳐다보며, 앤더슨의 머리처럼 텅 비었다는 농담을 하곤 했다. 앤더슨의 입장에서는 결코 농담이 아니었겠지만. 생각해보면 기묘한 일이다. 그 일 이후로, 다른 사람도 아니고 앤더슨이 셜록은 결백하며 죽지 않았다고 주장하다 못해 그렉슨 총경에게 대들기까지 하는 바람에 결국 해고까지 당한 것을 보면. 셜록은 자신이 인간미 없는 로봇과 같다고 생각했을지도 모르겠다. 어쩌면, 조금은 사실이었을지도 모른다. 하지만 그는.

"......셜록이 두고 간 물건들이 좀 있었습니다. 청소하다 보니."

결국에는 인간이었다. 마지막에는, 필사적으로 누군가를, 무언가를 지키려 했을. 셜록 홈즈가 결백했다는 것이 밝혀지면 밝혀질수록, 그가, 그 자신만 알 것 같던 냉혈한 추리 기계가, 그 순간에 죽음을 택할 수 밖에 없었던 이유가 짚였다. 녹음 앱이 돌고 있던 그의 스마트폰에 남은, 셜록과 모리어티의 대화가 복구되었을 때, 레스트레이드는 결국 주저앉으며 오열하고 말았다. 그가 마지막에 지키고 싶었던 사람이 허드슨 부인이었고, 존 왓슨이었고, 그리고 레스트레이드여서. 그 천재가, 그 영웅이, 늘 머리 나쁘다고 구박하던 자신을 그래도 친구라고 믿어주었던 것이 가슴을 쳤다. 이렇게, 그의 사무실에 두고 간 물건들도 그랬다. 존의 생일 준비를 위해 녹화했던 영상의 원본, 몇몇 사건의 기념품, 나폴레옹 상이 얽힌 사건을 해결한 뒤 그가 문득 혼자 찾아와 건네주었던, 사건에서 발견되었던 것과 같은 틀에서 만들어진 나폴레옹 상 같은 것들. 이 상자 속에, 숨을 쉬고 가슴이 뛰고 때로는 머뭇거렸던 셜록 홈즈라는 청년이 담겨 있었다. 레스트레이드는 눈물을 삼키며 마이크로프트 홈즈를 바라보았다.

하지만 눈 앞의 사내는, 마치 심장이 얼음으로 되어있는 사람처럼 냉연하게 그 시선을 받아칠 뿐이었다.

"홈즈 씨."  
"호의 감사합니다만, 경감."

그는, 언제나 무언가를 지시하고 결정할 때와 같은 차분한 목소리로 대답했다.

"제게는 그 기념품들은 필요가 없을 것 같습니다. 저보다는 차라리, 경감께 의미가 있는 물건이 아닐까요."  
"유족이시잖습니까. 돌려드려야지요."

레스트레이드는 어쩐지 필사적인 마음이 들어, 상자를 열고 그 CD를 들어 보였다.

"셜록이 장난삼아 녹화한 영상입니다. 이것이라도......"  
"닥터의 생일에 녹화한 것 말이로군요."  
"......?"  
"그런 거라면...... 제가 아니라 닥터에게 가져다 주시는 게 낫겠군요."  
"홈즈 씨."  
"셜록 홈즈는 죽었습니다."  
"압니다, 하지만 당신 동생......"  
"지금 이 말을 어떻게 받아들일지는 당신 자유입니다, 하지만 경감......"

그는 한 걸음 다가와, 구두 상자의 뚜껑을 덮어 레스트레이드에게 돌려주었다. 그리고는 겨울 달빛처럼 차게 웃으며 속삭였다.

"......이제 셜록이 아니라, 저를 봐 주실 생각은 없습니까."


End file.
